Viva the Revolution
by Frostbite711
Summary: After a terrible war, the people of earth live on one giant city, ruled by a leader. But when that leader, Vlad Masters, announces a banishment decree, he never expected this outcome! AU revolution story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I've had this idea in my head for a while and just need to get it out.**

**I have one request: For those of you who want, PM me one or several of your OCs that you'd like me to put in this story. I'd like to feature many characters, but don't know if I want to go through all the work creating every little character on either side.**

**So, here is chapter 1:**

* * *

_Several years ago, a bitter war rose up between the nations of the earth. Nuclear missiles where created by the countries. And on one fateful day, they unleashed them. This caused the world to go in chaos. Plants and animals where dying until on man built a city, one that prohibited the radiation from entering. The last remaining bit of humanity fled to this city where they have been ever since._

_Bright lights, tall towers, and gleaming building, this city is a wonder to be hold. Flying cars of many different colors litter the skies while people and kids walk below on the streets._

_They have lived in peace for years, at least until their current ruler, Vlad Masters, issued a decree that sent the city into chaos..._

"Welcome all my fair people. I'd like to thank you for following the rules set out by our previous leaders. Today is an important day, for I have a new decree."

Vlad Masters cleared his throat before continuing, "All people who have any association with Daniel Fenton must leave the city."

A shocked murmur rippled through the streets and I stared, dread rising in my belly. "Why!" I shouted at him, black hair gleaming in the sun and my icy blues eyes flashed with anger.

Vlad focused his eyes on me and narrowed them. "Because he is a traitor to us all. He was found conspiring with ghosts, the scorn that have been in our city, plaguing our very streets."

My voice caught in my throat and I grabbed onto Sam. The goth turned to me and saw the fear in my eyes.

She shouted up at Vlad, "That is a lie! Danny would never do that!"

Of course, she and I knew that Danny actually was a ghost, but we couldn't tell anyone. Not just because he was, but because me and many others were as well.

Some of the people in the crowd started running toward Vlad, trying to get a piece of him. Then the guards came out with sticks. What would that do to me?

Then two of them pointed in mine and Sam's direction. I noticed this and turned around, grabbing her arm and hauling her away. "Quick Sam!"

"Diana! What?"

"They are after us!" I shouted as we ran.

I phased us through several of the building, trying to hurry us up. In truth, I cold fly, but I'd have to change and that would take to much time. By then, we would be captured. So, we made it to the town outskirts where an energy wall sat there.

I looked at Sam and focused my energy on passing through. I felt a shocking sensation, but continued.

We tumbled out on the dirt outside the city. The guards stopped at the field and looked at us.

"Let's go after them!"

"It's no use, They can't get back anyway."

Then they turned and walked away. Panting, I looked over at Sam.

After a few seconds, I chuckled nervously. Then upon hearing a kind male voice behind us, I froze.

"Looks like we're in the same boat now."

Turning I saw a man with black hair like and blue eyes like mine, but instead of a pink, flowy top, he wore a white shirt and white pants.

"Danny! You're okay!" Sam shouted, flinging herself on him.

He hugged her and gave her a kiss as I stood up. Walking over to him, I punched his arm, hard.

"You had me scared Bro. What happened? Why are you banished?"

Danny gave me a small smile before wrapping me in a hug. "It's a long story."

* * *

Months later...

Sirens rang through the night and bright search lights swept the streets, looking for any of the rebels. Guards in metal armor from head to toe scanned the streets and alleys, even homes, for them.

Within the highest, most protected place in the large city, Vlad Masters watched from his window. Sighing, he turned away and went to his desk.

This had all began months ago when Vlad announced that he was going to banish all people associated with Danny Fenton. You see, Fenton had been working under him, but then found something that was classified. Vlad didn't like people snooping in his stuff, so he banished Danny and anyone he knew.

A few of the people had been outraged. Many knew Danny as a nice guy, one of respect, they couldn't believe it so Vlad had called in his guards to stop the riots. It was no use, buildings were torched or damaged - luckily, no one was harmed. But then he had thrust his hand down with an iron fist, hoping to quench the revolution, but to no avail.

The rebel attacks had become more frequent in the last month, and he was still no closer to finding their leader. He had his suspicions, but didn't want to cause any more problems for his citizens. Obviously there had been an attack earlier, or his sirens wouldn't be going off.

Suddenly there was a crackling sound before a transmission came in. The voice was deep and with little emotion.

"Sir, we have captured one of the rebels. What should we do?"

"Bring them to me."

"Okay sir."

Vlad smiled and sat down in his large black chair. At last, he had one!

* * *

Kyra ran through the alley ways, trying to get away from her pursuers. She had gotten the key information that her leader had requested and was now on her way back to the base.

She turned around a corner and froze. At least twenty guards in white armor and large ecto-guns stood in front of her, blocking her way. She turned to run off when more came from behind.

"Ah Cujo dung," She said.

Then she turned as loud footsteps sounded behind her. A man in a black and white suit with a white cape, stylized DP, blueish skin, red eyes, and flaming white hair walked toward her.

Shackles were snapped on her wrists, preventing her from escaping.

She bit her lip as he approached. Her blue and golden eyes widening with fear.

The man put a hand to one of his pointy ears and said, "Sir, we have captured one of the rebels. What should we do?"

Her fear grew, for she knew who this was. Everyone did. It was Dark Danny – The only one who she fear most.

There was a pause as Dark Danny listened to something before replying, "Okay sir."

He bent down and looked Kyra in the eyes; his red ones meeting her golden-blue.

"Very pretty," He said. "It's a shame you're a rebel."

She snapped her slightly pointed teeth at him as he placed a hand under her chin.

He jerked away and glared at her. "Take her to Vlad's tower."

Kyra hung her head, white hair falling around her thin face as she was hauled away.

Dark Danny watched her go, thinking something about her was familiar. Shaking his head, he turned to the remaining guards. "Don't just stand there, look for more rebels!" He shouted at them.

They scrambled off, not wanting to get on Dan's bad side – Very few ever did. Then he turned and followed the group that had the rebel, feet treading lightly on the streets.

No one would ever know what went on here, for he had the guards wipe any and all minds of the civilians, except for the young woman with white hair in a pony tail, black and white clothes, and acid green eyes.

She watched all this transpire before turning and fleeing off to the rebel base. The plan was now in effect.

* * *

**Did the rebel leader trick Kyra? Or was this just a guise?  
**

**Who is the rebel leader?**

**Check in next chapter to find out! And I bet you can guess who that woman was.**

**And as always, please review, favorite, or follow.**

**~ Frostbite711**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Sorry it's been a while, I've been a little busy trying to make this next chapter.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom, only this plot, and so far, all of the OCs.**

**Making the same request as last time if any of you want to take my offer: PM me one or several of your OCs that you'd like me to put in this story. I'd like to feature many characters, but don't know if I want to go through all the work creating every little character on either side.**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

I sat on the ground, my finger making a trail in the dirt. I had already contacted some of our friends inside the city and all we needed was their responses. Vlad's decree would spur something he never expected. The fires of the revolution would never be quenched and his tower would burn.

I glanced up from my dirt scribbling to where my brother and Sam stood, talking. She seemed to be filling him in with everything since he had left the town's limits.

I looked back down at my fingers and frowned when I notice that I had drawn a symbol. It was a flame design with a fist in the center. I blinked.

"Guys, come look at this," I said, still staring at the picture.

I kept looking at it until shadows fell over me and a tuft of my brother's unruly hair touched my forehead.

"What is it?" he asked, bending closer.

"A symbol," I replied, looking up into his face. Then I smiled. "I think we could use this as our symbol for our Revolution."

Sam nodded. "She's right. It would certainly catch your eye."

"Especially if we add color," I whispered, lighting my hand in green ectoplasm before touching it lightly to the imprint. The symbol gloved for a moment before fading, but the effect was astounding.

"Diana, you're amazing," said Danny.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I know."

* * *

Vlad sat in his desk, facing the window. When the doors opened, he turned slowly around and leaned onto his desk to look at his prize.

A girl with long white hair, blue and golden eyes, and a thin, light weight white cloak wrapped around her. She looked up at Vlad and her frowning face turned into one of contempt.

He frowned as he looked at her. Why did she have that expression on her face? She was caught...

"You thought you'd get away from my guards."

"Well your guards, yes. But your servant, no," she said, tilting her head to Dan who leaned against the wall, his face darkening at the girl's words.

Vlad ran his gaze to Dan before it flitted back to the girl. "What's your name girl?"

"What's it to you? I'm already at your mercy. My life is in your hands."

Vlad sighed. "Right then, I'll get to the point. Who is your leader? What are you trying to do?"

She smiled. "Now, it wouldn't be a war, and I wouldn't be on the opposing side it I told you that."

Vlad frowned before snapped his fingers. Dan rushed forward and punched the girl in the jaw.

She whirled with the impact and fell to the ground. Pushing herself up, she looked at Vlad, her eyes flashing. "You can kill me, but the fires of the revolution will flare, you can't stop it, no matter how hard you try."

Vlad's eyes darkened and Dan punched her again.

This time, she spit blood onto the floor before looking up - except it wasn't blood, it was green...ecto-plasm. Vlad's eyebrows lifted before going back down as she laughed.

"Dan, you have no idea what you just did," she said before her eyes closed. Her body flickered and the image wavered before being replaced by a glowing figure with blue, purple, and green hair and silvery-purple eyes. Her hair was pinned back on the left side, showing three wicked looking claw marks on her eyes. She smiled.

"You just awakened the beast," she said, smiling as she pushed herself to her feet, the chains around her hands seeming to melt.

Vlad backed up as her form flickered and then a large beast with cruel looking claws and jagged teeth stood in front of him and lunged. Vlad jumped away, yelping as he grabbed a weapon and started to fire.

* * *

Kyra looked at Vlad as he squirmed and ducked from the invisible monster which only he could see. His guards shifted and Dan was staring at Vlad in confusion. The looks on their faces were priceless and she began to laugh.

She thanked her mother for passing down her ability of Illusions and then looked down at her hands before turning back the time on the cuffs. They fell loose and dropped to the floor.

Dan and the guards turned and tried to stop her, but they were to slow. By the time Dan's hand met where she had been, she was already leaping onto Vlad's desk and downloaded a quick schematic onto a flash drive.

Dan whirled to the others. "Don't just stand there, fire!" he shouted, charging at Kyra. She smiled and as her legs morphed into a tail, she turned around and waved.

"Thanks for the information!" she shouted before a black clock hand appeared, swirling around in a red circle, and created a portal. She flew into it and it closed behind her.

* * *

**Any of you have clues as to the Rebel leader? Who is Kyra's mother? If she has a father, who is it?  
**

**Post in your review one or several of the answers you think to these questions. If you're correct, I'll let you make a character that could be featured in this story.**

**Hint: Look at my other Danny Phantom stories (and crossovers), they may hold the answers.**

**And as always, please review, favorite, or follow.**

**~ Frostbite711**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it has been a long time since I updated this. Hello readers! *waves***

**Guest: First answer will be shown soon! Second answer...sorry, that's incorrect. *Hint* Read ****_Illusions_****.**

**Anywho, let's get this show pony on the road shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom, only this plot, and so far, all of the OCs.**

**Making the same request as the previous chapters if any of you want to take my offer: PM me one or several of your OCs that you'd like me to put in this story. I'd like to feature many characters, but don't know if I want to go through all the work creating every little character on either side.**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

"So, what happened that got you banished?" I asked my brother as he lead up farther away from the city.

He was silent for a while and his face darkened. "I was doing my daily cleanup when one of my tools slipped and fell, hitting a secret panel that opened a door. Curious, I set my tools down and went to check it out...when I entered, I spotted a ghost behind a glass wall with scientists surrounding it."

Sam and I stopped and stared at him. "Go on," I prodded.

"It was strapped up, and being tortured. I knew something was going on...Before I knew it, I heard a voice from the speakers talking about an intruder and I ran, eventually I ended up out here."

I frowned and then looked at the ground. "So Vlad's just as guilty of tampering with the Ghost Realm as we are," I said.

He nodded before he shook his head. "Come on," he said he ran off. After a glance at Sam, we raced after him, eventually finding him in front of a large metal building that had weeds out front, and a few caved in walls...it seemed stable, enough.

"What is this place?" Sam asked.

"Every revolution needs a base, doesn't it?" Danny said.

"Yeah, but-" Sam began.

"This isn't everything, wait till you see the underground bunker," Danny interrupted.

"Well then, lead the way brother," I said, indicating the building.

He grinned. "My pleasure."

* * *

Kyra flew through the swirling red and appeared on the other side where a male with red and black hair, black cape, shirt and blue jeans stood. "Did you get it?" He asked, his red eyes trained on her as he tapped the red time staff in his hands.

She grinned and held up the USB and he gave her a smile back. "Good job, Kyra."

"Thanks Dad," she said.

"Let's go take it to Danny," said a female with multi-colored hair, purple-silver eyes, and a multicolored outfit.

Kyra nodded and followed her parents through the tunnel, out of the 'Porting chamber" as it had been named - both for teleporting, and housing the ghost zone portal. The old bunker had been remodeled and now every wall, floor, and ceiling was covered with metal that blocked ecto-energy signatures from being traced from outside.

She rocked as she walked, humming softly as she undid the illusion on her hair - her hair was shining, multicolored hair in all the colors of the rainbow. As they walked into the main room, she waved at the other teens: Ava, Alex, and Ethan Fenton; Victor and Xavier Renno; Owen Jackson; Lucas and Alyssa Walker; Skylar Triffle; and Bella Yellt - some from different time zones then this one. Not all of their parents could come though, because Cain and Clockwork said it might disrupt the time stream.

She smiled faintly as she recalled how she had her parents first arrived:

_Kyra emerged from the red swirl of her father's time portal and blinked at a desert landscape. In the distance, a dome of glowing blue energy pulsed. Trixie, Kyra's Mother, stepped forward to address her husband._

_"Are you sure this is the right place Cain? Did you take a wrong turn?" she asked._

_Cain looked at her and took her hand with his empty one. "I haven't taken a wrong turn, Trix. There is a Danny here, just not the one we're familiar with. He's in trouble...and he needs help."_

_"Well, what can we do, father?" Kyra asked._

_Cain smiled at them and then pointed toward some gleaming metal in the distance. "We go there, he is seeking others to help with his revolution, and he will need our help to gather the rebel army."_

_So the three headed toward the metal and soon came upon an older metal building that wasn't in the best shape. Cain nodded at them to follow and led the way before a girl with black hair and blue eyes stepped out._

_"Stop right there!" she shouted in a clear voice._

_Cain raised his hands. "We mean no harm, we are simply here to help."_

_"How do I know you're not working for Vlad?" she asked._

_"Work for Vlad? Who would do that, he's such a dreadful person, I should know," Trixie interjected._

_The girl still glared at them with her pale eyes. "Danny!" she shouted, her eyes never leaving them. Soon, Kyra sensed a new presence and turned to see the halfa phase through the ground._

_"A halfa!" Kyra said, her eyes brightening._

_"KYRA!" Cain snapped, causing her to hunch her shoulders. Then he turned back to Danny. "I'm sorry for my daughter. To be honest with you, we aren't from here."_

_"What do you mean?" Danny asked. "Most people are dead, at least everyone outside the city."_

_"You aren't," Kyra pointed our under her breath, her mom smirked at her._

_"We come from a different time zone. I hope you've heard of ClockWork?"_

_"I know him," the girl spoke up._

_Trixie tilted her head._

_Cain nodded, as if he knew this already. "Anyway, there are many different time lines, we have come from one where there was never this war, and where you are married and have children. In that time line, we met as teens and are friends."_

_"Or as close as a Ghost and a Halfa can be," Trixie said._

_Danny nodded slightly and landed on the ground. "And do I have a twin in any of these time streams?"_

_"Yes, many of them. Some of them male, some female."_

_"Which means that I have been in one," the girl said._

_"And you are?"_

_"Diana Fenton."_

_"Ah, yes. In one Time Stream, you were raised by Clockwork and named Luna Nyx."_

_The girl nodded, excepting this._

_"So why are you here?"_

_"To help, we can pull in different people form different time streams who have the potential to help with this revolution. In the end, they will return to their original time stream so as not to create to many paradoxes."_

_"Well, if you're telling the truth, then come on in," he said._

Kyra pulled out of her reminiscence when she heard her name called. She blinked. "Yeah, what?" she asked the speaker, Danny Fenton/Phantom of all people.

"You have the information?"

"Oh, yeah...right," she said sheepishly, blushing as she held her hand out with the USB.

Victor snickered and she glared at him as she backed up to stand with the other teens, her skin shimmery since unlike the others - she was all ghost.

Danny plugged the USB into the computer and the adults bent over to look at the holograms. Kyra heard Lucas talking with the Masters' brothers and Alex Fenton. Lucas then spoke to Kyra. "Want to go do something fun?"

"What do you have in mind?" Kyra asked, curiously.

"We don't know yet," he said.

She glanced once more at the adults who were in discussion before she nodded. "But I have to be back here by a 10, my parents might be traveling to another dimension to bring more for the revolution," she said.

"Okay, we'll make sure you get back by then," Lucas said before he waved his hand and most of the male teens exited with him. Feeling honored to be the only girl, she followed behind silently, careful not to hint to her parents that she was sneaking off. While they weren't as hard as Skylar's mother, they still didn't like her potentially abusing her time and illusion abilities or going off to act like a Juvenile delinquent.

* * *

"Why weren't you there, you dolt!" shouted a female voice.

"You know why, Gretchen! I wanted to be, but mom had us doing other things," responded a male voice angrily.

"You mean power control?"

"Exactly!" the male shouted.

"Enough you to, shouldn't you be fooling around with the ghost strapped in the basement?" said a male with flaming white hair and red eyes as he walked in - it was Dan Phantom.

"Mom's interrogating her," Gretchen responded.

"Ah," he responded.

The boy nodded. "So did you really capture a rebel?"

"Yes, but the girl got away."

"It was a girl?! Was she cute?" the boy asked, his flaming red hair flickering in excitement.

"What does it matter to you? She's a rebel, and you're working for the government."

"Yeah, Damien," Gretchen sneered.

"Aw, stuff a sock in it sis," he grumbled, glaring at her red eyes with his gold ones. She smirked back at him and place her hands on her hips, her short white hair flopping into her face.

"Make me, furnace," she said.

"Why you!" he shouted before he flung himself at her. She just stuck a hand out and tapped his forehead, making him collapse to the ground and pass out as she took the memory of her angering him.

Dan smiled. "Good job, Gretch," he said.

"Why thank you father," she said with a grin, looking down at her little brother.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed this installment. Don't know when I'll write the next one, but I hope this helps for those of you who have different romances then Danny x Sam, which is the one for this timestream. **

**Anyway, please review, favorite or follow.**

**Until next time!**

**~ Frostbite711**


End file.
